oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Journal (Horror from the Deep)
|name = Journal |image = |release = 17 November 2004 |update = Horror From The Deep |members = Yes |quest = Horror from the Deep |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = A daily journal. |weight = 0.51 }} While exploring the Lighthouse, the player stumbles across this journal. It contains an account of Jossik, his search for the fate of his uncle, and association with the local people. In a way, it also hints at what the player has to deal with to complete the quest. After finishing the quest, the player can also find a copy of the book in the shelves in their house. Transcript Bennath the 3rd The mystery of what has happened to my uncle has still not been revealed, but I must dwell on it no longer. It is slightly unfair that due to his absence the council have forced me to take up his job here at the lighthouse, but what can I say to argue against them? They have allowed me to make a small income by selling items without the usual sales tax, but who is ever going to come all the way out to this forsaken spot? Worse, I fear for my life, being between two barbarian camps! I have not had any particular problems with the locals so far but who knows what can set off a barbarian??? Bennath the 15th My fears seem to have been unfounded, the local barbarians, who I have learnt prefer the term ‘Fremennik’, seem to be decent and hard working people after all. They certainly do not live up to the terrible things that I have heard about them before now! I still do not have any clues as to what has happened to my uncle… Some of the local folks have tried to suggest that he was eaten by a sea monster that they claim lives near here, but I hold no weight to their foolish superstitions! He was always slightly eccentric, and I fear that he was simply overcome by the terrible loneliness from living out in this desolate lighthouse, and one night simply gave himself up to the sea… Bennath the 32nd It has now been almost a month since first I was sent to this forsaken and desolate spot. I still have no clue what happened to my uncle, and frankly, I have almost stopped really caring. All I can think of is somehow getting away from this terrible place… it has been over two weeks now since I last saw another human face… I do not know much longer I can stand the loneliness! I do not know if it is my mind playing tricks on me, but recently I have begun to hear something whispered on the wind… it seems to call my name as I fall asleep at night. There have also been many strange noises from below the lighthouse, and from behind the strange metal doorway that my uncle had installed in the basement. Perhaps this is how my uncle felt before he… No, I still do not know what has happened to him. I am filled with resolve to discover what exactly did happen – if nothing else, it will keep my mind from the voices that call to me nightly. Raktuber 13th It has been some time last I filled out this journal, for my spirits have been lifted greatly in recent times, and it is all down to a single person I encountered while working here! Her name is Larrissa and she is a local Fremennik girl, who comes here to buy goods not for sale in her home town of Rellekka sometimes. To be honest, I would have tried to strike up a friendship with anyone who came by, for it is a terribly lonely job working at this lighthouse, but even if I worked in Varrock I could not have chosen a more pleasant companion! We really struck a chord together, and I think we may become more than friends eventually, but I worry what her family will think of me – from what I hear the people of Rellekka do not take kindly to strangers! I have also made some progress in my search for the truth of what happened to my uncle Silas all those months ago! I found a secret compartment with a diary hidden within it. I have placed the diary in the bookshelf for later examination. It is definitely his hand writing, and I hope that it may shed some light onto his eventual fate. I cannot help but think that had he never come to this isolated place, that whatever befell him might have never happened… Pentumber 24th Has it been so long since last I wrote in this thing? These last months have seemed like a glorious dream… Larrissa and I have been slowly falling in love, and the torment that this lighthouse was to me when first I arrived here, is now the place where I have finally found true happiness! All is not as perfect as I would like to believe it to be however. I have still had no luck in understanding what happened to my uncle Silas, and his diary is so bizarre I cannot believe that the man who wrote it is the same man who used to take me on fishing trips to Karamja when I was a young lad. The writer seems to have been driven horribly insane by living here, or by some event that he witnessed one day, and his diary is full of strange and cryptic passages… I feel sure that there is some message here, but I just cannot find what it says! My nights alone are getting worse too. During the day when I am with Larrissa, I am always filled with joy, but when she goes home to her family at night, and I am left here alone my mind begins to play tricks upon me. Often I think I can hear…things…moving in the crawlspaces of the lighthouse. Whenever the wind is to the North I can also sometimes hear a dreadful chittering noise. Is it voices? Or some creature of the night? I know not, but the sound disturbs me… One night I even thought I heard my uncle’s voice calling to me to join him, but the voice was distorted, and gurgled as though he was trying to talk through water. I dismissed this as a bad dream, yet it did disturb me deeply. I haven’t told Larrissa of my concerns, for I would not wish her to worry about me, but I have decided to give her a spare key to this lighthouse, for I cannot shake this feeling that should I remain here much longer something terrible is going to happen to me… Strange! I thought I heard a noise from downstairs just now! But with the front door locked, there is no way for anyone to enter the lighthouse! I must investigate… Category:Texts & Tomes